Mind Reader (move)
|gen=II |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from getting excited. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Causes the user to move earlier on the next turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Mind Reader (Japanese: こころのめ Mind's Eye) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II The next move made by the user of this move against the target will not miss, even if the target uses a like . If the target switches out, the effect of Mind Reader wears off. This can be ed. Mind Reader does not allow the user to bypass . ignores the effect of Mind Reader in favor of its random targetting. Mind Reader's accuracy is 100%. Generation III Mind Reader's effect now lasts until the end of the next turn rather than until the user makes its next move. Mind Reader does not take precedence over , such as . Mind Reader can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing certain moves ( , , , and ) to have their base appeal doubled. Generation IV onwards The move Mind Reader now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Mind Reader can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing a one-hit knockout move to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Mind Reader, the user's rises by one stage. Description |It predicts the opponent's movement. The user's next attack will never miss.}} |Ensures the next attack will hit.}} |Senses the foe's action to ensure the next move's hit.}} |The user predicts the foe's action to ensure its next attack hits.}} |Senses the target's move so the next attack will hit.}} |The user senses the foe's movements with its mind to ensure its next attack does not miss.}} |The user senses the target's movements with its mind to ensure its next attack does not miss the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} 33 |33}} 25 |25}} 29 |29}} 25 |25}} 25 |18|18|18 25 |25}} 25 |18|18|18 25 |25}} By Special move Generation III }} By Generation II }} In other games Description |Gives the user Sure Shot status, making all its moves and attacks completely accurate.}} |Gives the user a Sure Shot status, which makes all moves and attacks completely accurate.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You'll get the Sure Shot status, which makes your attacks and moves hit the enemy without fail.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=心之眼 |zh_cmn=心之眼 |fr=Lire-Esprit |de=Willensleser |el=Εγκεφαλογράφημα |it=Leggimente |ko=마음의눈 Ma'eum-yi Nun |pt_br=Leitor de Mentes |sr=Čitanje misli |es=Telépata |vi=Tâm Nhãn }} Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Willensleser es:Telépata fr:Lire-Esprit it:Leggimente ja:こころのめ zh:心之眼（招式）